degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne-Joey Conflict
The conflict between Dwayne Myers and Joey Jeremiah began in the second season of Degrassi Junior High when Dwayne would bully Joey and Joey would retaliate. However, their conflict is now settled and they are now on good terms with each other. Conflict History Degrassi Junior High Season 2 In Fight!, when Joey rides his skateboard to school, Dwayne trips him over. Joey yells at him, but when Dwayne and his buddies look like they're about to attack him, Joey backs down. As Dwayne and his friends leave, Joey mutters, "Stupid jerk." Later, in the bathroom, Joey brags to his friends Snake and Wheels that Dwayne is just a big dummy and that he is in 8D as in D for dumb, D for Doorknob -- and that he isn't afraid of him. However, Dwayne is in one of the stalls, listening to every word that Joey is saying. Dwayne waits for Joey at the front of the school and Wheels and Snake warn Joey and tell him to go around the back. However, Dwayne's friends are there, and they tell Joey that Dwayne wants fight him the next day after school at the park. Joey starts to get scared and starts to have nightmares about it. Everyone at school has heard about the fight and they think that Joey won't show up and that he's a chicken to fight Dwayne. While at the park, everybody is waiting for Joey and they assume that he won't show up. However, Joey arrives. He and Dwayne start fighting. While Joey has some good hits, Dwayne mostly beats him and he wins the fight. While Joey's mom cleans up his bruises, she wants to call the school but Joey tells her no and says that the fight was kind of his fault. The next day at school, even though Joey didn't win the fight, people are still impressed by him because he still fought. Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start, Dwayne, Tabi, and Nick approach Joey, Snake, and Wheels and tell them that the school was a real high school until the little kids show up and blames them. Joey tells him that its not their fault but Dwayne says. "You were there." He then tells them watch out for initiation. Snake says that in the handbook that it's not allowed, but Tabi says that they don't read the handbooks. The three then leave. While at band practice, Joey and Wheel are waiting for Snake and, when he finally comes, he's covered in flour and says that Dwayne and his friends got him. Joey tried his best to avoid Dwayne and his two new cronies, but eventually they found him in an empty and secluded classroom and Dwayne first slammed joey into the window of the door and then he took Joey with them. Dwayne then dressed Joey in women's underwear and pantyhose over the top of his clothes and on his head to embarrass him, and Dwayne and his two henchmen made him roll a banana on the staircase ramp with his nose while smelling the floor beneath. Dwayne kept taunting him by reminding him about everything that's been on the floors, from mud to snow to dog crap, while his two henchmen kept laughing, Dwayne and his henchmen then disappeared and ran off when Mr. Raditch surprisingly came to Joey's rescue. In Testing One, Two, Three..., the tension between Joey and Dwayne had seemed to ease off a while, until that afternoon Joey and his two friends Wheels and Snake spotted Dwayne in the cafeteria. They begun to insult his intelligence by doing an insulting ape imitation unaware at the time that Dwayne both saw and heard them. Later that afternoon with Joey very upset about learning about his learning disability and wanting to leave school he flipped out on Dwayne. When Dwayne confronted him about the insulting ape imitation. They begun to slam each other into lockers and tackle on the floor until an unknown teacher and Mr. Raditch broke up their fight, and since Joey that day insulted Dwayne for doing the ape imitation, calling him a jerk and getting him suspended for getting into the fight Dwayne begun to hold more of a grudge and vendetta on Joey then he did before. Degrassi High Season 2 In Bad Blood (1), condom machines are being installed in the school. This give Dwayne an idea. He wants to use them as water bombs and drop them on Joey's head. While Joey decides to walk in through the school naked wearing nothing but a hat to raise money to buy a car. Tabi over hears it and tells Dwayne all about it. Dwayne then goes to staff room and tells Mr. Raditch about the dare Joey is going to do. Originally that day during the time of the dare all school staff members were busy having a meeting. So if Dwayne hadn't told on him he would have gotten away with it. Joey and his friends knew without a doubt it was Dwayne and his two friends who told on him to Mr. Raditch. This is because it was obvious Dwayne would do anything to make Joey look bad and get him into trouble. Not too mention that they were all laughing their heads off uncontrollably. In''' Bad Blood (2), Joey very badly needs $314 CAD to buy the car he wants. Also he now has another problem: he must reimburse the money to people whom he promised he wouldn't get caught during his dare. Later on, he finds out from Wheels that Dwayne had a temper tantrum and broke a condom machine in one of the boys' bathrooms. Later that afternoon, Dwayne came to the bathroom as Joey was about to leave. So Joey attempts to blackmail Dwayne into paying him the money he costed him. Or else he would tell Mr. Raditch about him destroying school property. So since he was already on school probation, he would likely get expelled. They both began to lose their tempers and they pushed each other a bit. Then Dwayne pushed Joey into a toilet stall. Then he grabbed Joey by the arm and swung him forward into the wall. This made him hit the left side of his forehead on the metal side of the pipe on a urinal. As Joey quickly recovered, he was not only in pain but he was bleeding! Then he completely lost his temper and snapped with anger. Then he tripped Dwayne and screamed to him "HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING TRIPPED FOR A CHANGE?" Then he kicked Dwayne in the stomach and hit Dwayne in the face with his knee. Then Dwayne collapsed to the floor and he was in a great deal of pain; and his nose was bleeding! When he saw himself in the mirror he immediately noticed his nose was bleeding. Also that Joey was bleeding too. So he had to stop fight so that their blood wouldn't mix together and infect him. Then he backed away and told him "go get away". Joey, still filled with adrenaline told him "no, I want to finish this now". Dwayne then told him “I don't want to fight anymore”. Joey then said "What's the matter? scared of a little blood?". Then Dwayne told him very seriously "Joey I am warning you, stay away from me". Joey still didn't know why Dwayne was acting this way. So he Just laughed and teased him about it by saying "oh tough guys a wimp? a chicken? come in!" .Then Dwayne told him in a very seriously and sad tone " Didn't you hear what they said? You're bleeding too man!". Joey then said "What're you talking about?". Dwayne extended one of his blood covered hands out a bit and asked him " Do you want this on you!?". Dwayne finally asked him very seriously, and with concern "What if I had AIDS?" Joey didn't really think much about it at first. Then he told him "Dwayne if you got AIDS man, that's fine with me. I'll be at your funeral man, I'll be the guy laughing". Dwayne then screamed "DO YOU THINK IT'S A JOKE? DO YOU THINK I'D JOKE IF I HAD IT?". He then got upset and kicked the toilet cubicle door and then yelled "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I WAS JUST CARELESS THAT'S ALL AND NOW I AM GOING TO DIE.". Then Dwayne stood in front of the door to the toilet cubicle and broke down crying, Then he told Joey to get out of here. Joey now realized that Dwayne really was telling him the truth about him being HIV Positive. So they carefully ended their fight to keep him from catching Dwayne's virus. The next morning, Dwayne apologizes for what he said and for the fight they had the other day. Then he pays Joey $314 CAD to keep his secret. Here, they end their conflict because Dwayne wanted to ensure that Joey would keep his secret between them. In '''Crossed Wires, that day at lunch time Dwayne's henchmen friends Nick and Tabi wanted to bully Joey. Nick wanted to dump Joey's lunch tray on him,when Joey was bent down retrieving a pop from the pop machine. Dwayne tells them to leave Joey alone with Nick in shock about why he is suddenly now being so nice to Joey and thinking maybe he's being blackmailed. Later Joey and Dwayne meet in the school parking lot, and Dwayne gives Joey's car engine a slight tune up, helping it get going and saving him more money from taking it to the repair shop. Joey then offers Dwayne a ride which Dwayne humbly accepts. In One Last Dance, that morning at school Dwayne was enraged when Tabi told him that she heard a rumor that someone at the school had AIDS. Immediately Dwayne was mad because he felt Joey told someone about their "secret" also about how many people in school were making horrible and negative comments about the person with AIDS. He found Joey in the bathroom, he didn't hurt him at all he just a little rudely snapped to him the rumor " Did you hear? someone at Degrassi has AIDS!" Joey convinced him that he didn't tell anyone and that too relax because no one yet knew it was Dwayne. After Dwayne told his friends Nick and Tabi the word finally spread around school and many many people begun to shun and ignore Dwayne. He felt so bad that he didn't show up for the end of year exams. That night at the school's last dance they found each other in the bathroom. Joey supported Dwayne and made him realize that he might be okay, that he'll never know when one day there'll be a cure and that everyone all will die one day not just him and he encouraged Dwayne to go and dance with Tabi. Trivia *They had the first male fight in Degrassi history. *Dwayne and Joey had three physical fights, in Fight!, Testing One, Two, Three... and Bad Blood (2). *Joey was the first person to find out that Dwayne was HIV positive. *They were both members of the Special Ed class at Degrassi High School. *They both attended their high school reunion in August 2001 in Mother and Child Reunion (2). Gallery Showtime1.19.png BB2.24.jpg BB2.20.jpg T123.22.jpg Picture5.png Picture3.png Picture 14.png Picture 29.png Picture 49.png Picture 52.png BB1.10.jpg CW22.jpg Old 10.png Old 11.png Old 26.png Old 27.png Joey.png Dwayne-joey.png Joey-dwayne.png ANS2.19.jpg ANS2.20.jpg Zits-dwayne.png Joey-dwayne-depressed.png Joey-dwayne3.png Zits-dwayne2.png Joey-dwayne-banana.png Joey-beat-up.png Joey-dwayne4.png Dwayne-joey2.png Category:Conflicts Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions